Shadowhunters Hunt
by salvatoresandherondales
Summary: This story is set 3 weeks after City of Glass and 3 weeks before City of Fallen Angels. It started off as a one-shot, but if anyone likes it I may continue. Please enjoy. Also, title could change. Anyone who has an idea, chuck me a message or a review. :
1. Chapter 1

Jace lay on his back, his hands behind his head and his eyes staring circles at ceiling. He'd just woken up and the dream he'd had was going around in his head. It'd been a good dream, centering on Clary. _All dreams_, he mused, _are good if they've got Clary Fray in them_. Jace grinned. Rolling over to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table, he noticed someone standing in his doorway. Familiar.

"Isabelle?"

"The one and only," Izzy retorted. Jace sat up and leant forward. She was wearing standard Shadowhunter gear, which was all black, and her hair was done up in a messy pony tail. Her whip was coiled around her wrist and she had several seraph blades attached to her belt. Her eyes were bright but still held a remote sadness; Max's death was still raw for everyone. "Mom wanted me to come and get you. There are demons."

"There's _always _demons, Iz. That's what we do. You guys are trained well enough. Why does Maryse want me?"

"Clary wants to come." Izzy shrugged and rolled her eyes, as though it wasn't a big deal. In reality it wasn't; Clary was a Shadowhunter and they hunted demons. But it was _Clary_, and he wasn't surprised_. _"Mom doesn't want her to go and she figured you to be the best person to persuade her not to."

"Okay, fine, let me get changed. I'll meet you by the elevator." Jace waved his hand at her, a dismissing gesture Isabelle did not appreciate. She left with sigh, muttering under her breath that he smelt.

Jace slipped out of bed and made his way over to his closet. The closet was rickety, balancing only on three legs. He'd had it since he'd first come to the Institute and wasn't game enough to get a new one. Who knows what Maryse would do?

Jace grinned, opening it. He ransacked the messy contents before locating a clean pair of Shadowhunter clothes. He threw the gear on with ease before making his way around his room, collecting his belt, the seraph blades beside it and his witch light, just in case.

Jace Lightwood could get dressed in these clothes half-asleep if he tried.

Sitting down on his bed, he tied his boots up and double-knotted them; slipping a dagger down the side of one once he'd finished. He stood and did a quick few trial steps, trying to manoeuvre the knife around so it wasn't sticking into his foot. Succeeding, he threw himself a quick look in the floor-length mirror he had and his grin widened.

As he wandered his way towards the elevator, his shoes making soft clicking sounds as he did so, he attached the several seraph blades to the belt.

"By the Angel, Jace, you take as long as I do." Jace heard Isabelle before he saw her, which was as normal as you could get really. He turned the corner and found her leaning against the wall beside the elevator, inspecting her fingernails.

"Probably." He shrugged. "It takes that long to look this good."

Isabelle snorted. "I don't need to do anything to look this good." She gestured to herself with a sly smile. "How are you going to stop Clary from coming?" she added in a serious tone.

"I don't know." He shrugged again as he stepped into the elevator, Izzy close behind him. "It'll be pointless, though. She won't listen to me."

"Yes, she will," Izzy said firmly. "She has to."

"She's stubborn, like her mother," Jace said. "And there's also pride involved." He sighed and ran a hand through his already tousled blond hair. "She thinks because she was born a Shadowhunter, she has to be one immediately. She doesn't get that she needs to be trained properly first."

Isabelle nodded. "I understand where she's coming from, though, Jace. I can't imagine what it's like for her when she sees us in action. I couldn't live without being a Shadowhunter. It's not just my job, it's my life as well."

"Bit deep and meaningful, Iz," Jace said, grinning.

Isabelle grinned back as the elevator shuddered to a stop. "Yes, and if you tell anyone that I said this I'll kill you." She danced away from him and began to wander towards the door.

"Won't that be a pleasure," he retorted, following his sister, his grin widening.

Isabelle reached the door and threw it open.

Outside, you could see Maryse and Alec talking amongst themselves. Clary stood off to the side, a scowl etched onto her face. Izzy and Alec's father, Robert Lightwood, was still in Idris, organizing all sorts of business with the Clave and other Downworlders.

Jace stifled a laugh at the sight of Clary. He stepped through the doorway of the Institute and walked his way over to his girlfriend. She was wearing all black, indicating to Jace that she really was serious about going with them.

Clary turned towards the Institute, her eyes falling on Jace. She instantly brightened up. "Jace!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him tightly.

When she finally let go, Jace leaned in and pecked her mouth. "Clary," he said mildly, his face taking on a serious tone.

The smile fell off Clary's face. "Maryse sent Isabelle up to persuade you to persuade me not to come, didn't she?"

"Of course not, Clary. Maryse, and the others, are just worried about your safety."

"So, she _did,_" she said accusingly.

Jace sighed. "You're not trained properly for this kind of stuff, okay? We don't want you to get hurt, Clary."

"No, you don't want me to get in the _way_."

"Clary, you know it's not that. Please, you-"

Alec cut him off. "Jace!" he called, stepping away from his mother for a moment. Jace looked at him. "We have to go now, or we'll never find it." He turned back to Maryse.

Jace knew his _parabatai _was right. He shook his head, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, Clary."

Clary's shoulders dropped, her face set like stone. "Fine. I'll see you later." Turning on her heel, she marched away from him and Institute with no idea where she was going. Jace kicked the ground, the dust and rubble that surrounded his home flying in every direction.

Alec made his way to Jace when he saw that their conversation was over. "Tough break, bro," he murmured, squeezing Jaces' shoulder.

Jace shrugged the hand off roughly and sighed. "Whatever. I'll deal with it later. Let's go."

The Lightwood boy nodded. "Mom and Izzy are in the van already," he told Jace. "And I need to warn you. Mom's letting Izzy drive, so you'd better hold on."

Maryse occasionally let her drive, even though Isabelle was only 16, definitely not old enough to drive yet, and they'd be glamoured anyway.

Despite the situation he was in with Clary, Jace grinned. "Oh, I'll definitely hold on."

Izzy couldn't drive that well at all. Sure, she was an _amazing_ Shadowhunter but she could not drive to save her life.

As Jace and Alec stepped out of the vehicle, (Jace rubbing at his arm where it had been knocked into the side of the car and Alec walking at a slight limp that would dissipate soon but would still be a pain to kill a demon with), Maryse followed suit, muttering under her breath that it was definitely the last time she'd let her daughter drive until she could get lessons.

Isabelle, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier. Her mouth was stretched into a huge smile as she skipped happily around the side of the car to join her family. The four of them stood side by side, examining the building that was situated in front of them.

Jace pulled out his Sensor from his pocket, which was going wild. "Definitely the right place."

"We ready to go?" Isabelle asked; too chipper for Jace to handle. He bit back a normal-for-him retort, stepping forward instead, and then spinning around to face his family. He looked at their faces, studying them. They still looked the same as always, before everything had happened with Clary, Valentine, Valentine's army and the battle on Brocelind Plain.

Curious looks on each of their faces brought Jace back from his reverie. Instead of answering the non-existent question, all he said was, "When are we not ready?" and headed into the building, his smug smile shining on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, to whoever is still reading I am terribly sorry at how late this is and I'm so sorry! Please forgive, school and everything's been so busy. Please enjoy! D;

"How many do you reckon are in there?" Izzy directed the question at Jace, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Hopefully not many, I do want to get home before lunch." He grinned, and leaned back against the wall.

The two of them were waiting for Maryse and Alec inside the dilapidated building since they'd already cleared the bottom floor. It was a 3 storied place, with metal ladders and holdings to stand on. Jace had smelled the smell of old crates the second they'd walked in. And since the bottom floor was clear, it only meant that the demons were up top. Izzy and Jace were surprised they hadn't been heard yet; some demons, if not most demons, had extensive hearing. Either way, Mother Lightwood and her son were checking outside and around the structure to see if there was any possible way for the demons to get out if they managed to evade Jace and his family. It wasn't likely however, Jace Wayland was there and demons aren't usually too smart, but it was always good to have a back-up plan. That much he knew.

A noise behind Jace immediately made him turn and spring into action only for the hard expression of near-fighting and adrenaline on his face to turn into one of pure amusement. Jace knew Alec well enough to know when he was righting himself after tripping and this was the definitely the sight. Izzy noticed too, grinning like a sly cat her brother.

"Not a word," Alec growled, his cheeks tinged with pink. His mother came up behind him, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that, Alexander," she said, her voice full of contained laughter. Jace's eyes flashed with surprise before he quickly concealed it with amusement again. That would have had to have been one of the first genuine laughs, or half-laughs, Maryse had done since Max's death.

"You don't have to do that, Mom." That was, of course, Isabelle, who was still grinning wickedly. Jace knew for a fact that she wouldn't let him live it down.

Maryse's face changed into a slightly stony expression and her eyes went downcast to her hand. A seraph blade was in it, covered in blood. "Find one?" Jace asked curiously.

Alec and his mother nodded. "Discarded easily," Alec said with the shake of his head.

"Discarded?" Isabelle piped up from behind Jace. She was still leaning against the column of the building, looking disinterested. She wanted to fight already.

Alec gave his sister a dry look. "Yes, dear sister, discarded. Dead. Vanquished. Killed. Annihilated. Would you like anymore?" Without waiting for a reply from his flabbergasted sister, he turned to his parabatai. "Have you two looked upstairs?"

"No. We waited for you."

Maryse nodded. "Good. Let's get a move one. We don't know how many there are up there." She wiped the blade on her t-shirt before stepping around Jace and Izzy and walking to the end of the room. Her eyes switched back to the three teenagers. "I'm killing them on my own," was all she said before she ducked up the stairs.

"No, you're not," Jace called out eagerly, who grinned wildly and dashed after the elder Lightwood. This scene caused the remaining Lightwoods to look at each other with curious expressions before realizing the words spoken and hurrying after both Jace and Maryse.

Jace scaled the stairs two at a time, managing to be quick enough to catch up to Maryse and take over her. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, his eyes scanned the room. Windows obviously hadn't been thought of in the building plan as darkness in every corner of the room seemed to cast shadows on opposite walls; cracks in the plaster let a little light in. Jace knew there were demons hiding; he could smell an acid sort of smell, and the fact that his Sensor was going immensely wild in his pants pocket.

Pulling out a seraph blade from his belt, he whispered, "SERAPH BLADE NAME." The weapon brightened the room immediately, illuminating the shadowed corners and everything else in between. Several demons appeared in most corners of the room at the same time the Lightwoods came up behind Jace. They stepped up to flank him, Izzy and Alec on his right and Maryse on the left. Similar expressions painted their faces.

Isabelle had her whip out in milliseconds, crossing the room in a couple of paces and bringing the weapon down on one of the demons. Jace joined her, his seraph blade digging into the slimy chest, if you could call it that, of the enemy. Shrieks filled the air as the rest of the demons realised what was happening.

Alec and Maryse targeted a different corner and began to do that they were trained to do, the remaining wrong-dimension fillers trying to slink away only to be blocked by Izzy and Jace. The two young Shadowhunters looked at each other with manic grins before moving in sync, dispatching demons left and right. One, who was smarter than Izzy had originally thought, eluded her, scampering away to an entirely different dark corner. Unfocused and not paying attention now as she watched the demon for a moment, another demon managed to get Izzy on the ground, its alien eyes gazing at her with greed and hunger. Its body, suddenly falling towards her at a dizzy speed, was a lime green colour. Realising what was happened, she had no idea why she wasn't moving, her reflexes were blurred, as her mind happened to be also. The only reasonable explanation was that she could have hit her head a little hard on the floor when she'd fallen.

"Move, Izzy!" Jace yelled. This shouted demand kicked her body into motion and she rolled away quickly, the demons dead body hitting the ground with a thud before disintegrating back to its own dimension. Jace grabbed at Isabelle's hand and she was suddenly standing, albeit a bit wobbly. "Focus," he murmured in her ear. "Come on, Iz, we're not finished yet." As if trying to prove his point, a wounded demon met the end of his blade and was instantly gone.

"Thanks for that!" Alec called, grinning. He was walking towards the two with his mother trailing behind.

Having let go of Isabelle's hand, and deposited his seraph blade back on his belt, Jace grinned back at his parabatai.

"All done?" Alec asked, looking around curiously. His eyes fell on his sister, and noticed her state. Pulling out his stele, the iratze was one of his better looking, quickly drawn ones. In seconds, as the rune took hold, Izzy was back to her normal self.

Jace pulled the Sensor from his pocket out of morbid curiosity and, if he was being honest, laziness. It was still flashing but that was down to the demon energies still hanging around even though they were all gone. "Yes. All done," Jace replied. They turned to Maryse to ask if they were going to go straight back to the Institute only to see the look on her face.

No one had time to react as the demon Izzy had seen scampering away, and forgotten to mention fell to the ground beside their feet. It was dead, everyone found, as it disappeared. Only, Jace hadn't moved, or even seen it for that matter. Alec and Izzy hadn't either, nor moved. And as they turned their eyes from the now empty air to Mother Lightwood's face, they realised she hadn't moved either.

A soft sigh of exertion mixed with pride sounded behind them. A sound Jace knew all too well.

"I told you I wanted to come."


End file.
